residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Alexander Wesker II
*'This article is a part of the Code Genesis Continuity.' "You're a bad boy, Alex. The world doesn't see the kind of evil living inside of you. I'll continue beating you until it gets out!" --Alexander's insane tirade. Alexander Wesker II, was born sometime in late August of 1928, though the dates are not specific and information very limited. Most of his history remains unknown as to what kind of family he grew up with or what his childhood was like. But somehow he had rose to wealth and become a highly-known businessman in the town of Sageport; after all of this, he eventually married Charlotte Adams. Once his wife had become pregnant and died during childbirth, it eventually made him bitter toward his own son, Alex whom he believed was the source of his wife's death. This drove him to an abusive, and highly paranoid personality to which interfered with his work. He was eventually experimented on by his own son and died shortly afterwards. It is believed that Alexander's name was given to the Wesker children because of Spencer's respect and utter appreciation for his contributions to the corporation, though it is unknown just what those contributions were or if he was the reason behind the naming of the Wesker children at all. Personality In the beginning before his marriage and death of his wife, Alexander was a proud, vain man who often boasted of his rewards to others during important meetings and even to to the servants of his home. Upon the birth of his son, he would project this onto him as well. Eventually falling from grace, the Wesker man slowly became consumed with bitterness and shame and became abusive toward his son and servants. Even his fellow employees who often spoke so highly of him received the same horrible treatment. When questioned by authorities regarding the abuse of his son - reported by concerned townsfolk who suspected as much - Alexander cleverly bought off the cops to keep them away. The move is ironic considering it was suspected that Alex did the same. Despite his abusive nature around Alex, Alexander also seemed very paranoid of those who appeared to want to take him away. He became obsessive and wanted to have Alex all for himself and desired only to raise him to be the "perfect son". Physical Appearance Alexander was tall man with short black hair that he usually kept slicked back and neat. He always managed a well-clean appearance, but with the death of his wife, his hair eventually grew out and he no longer bothered with maintaining appearances. He also rarely ate as much after the death of Charlotte and resorted to consuming large quantities of alcohol. His eyes were often heavy and dark - ringed due to lack of sleep. 'Appearances' *Resident Evil: End of Days "Prequel to Code Genesis" ---- Remember this: "A bazooka in the hands of a woman PMS'ing can cause mass mayhem in a zombie apocalypse." --Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 14:14, January 10, 2012 (UTC)